1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to die stocks and more specifically it relates to a method for using a die holder with centering and squaring guide to cut threads on a cylindrical workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous die stocks have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold dies therein for cutting external threads on pipes and rods of various diameters.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.